Decoding Cassie
by IcedTeaInTheEvening
Summary: Cassie Jane is a hacker which means she's more then just involved in illegal activities - she's the one behind them. So when she gets asked to hack into the Savant Net by none other then the Benedicts, she can't stop herself from jumping at the opportunity to get back at the Net, even if she is wary of the Benedict's intentions.
1. Prologue

**It's me again. I'm back and thinking about starting a story for Uriel. This idea just kind of came to me and i'm still in the stage of planning what to do with it. I have some ideas for chapters but haven't written any of them down yet. This is a little peak into the story and I'd be really greatful to see what you guys think about it.**

* * *

 **Prologue**

He slipped a business card across the table and I picked it up cautiously. I wasn't sure I could trust him but this might be my only chance at finding her.

"Her name is Cassie Jane. I normally wouldn't give out this kind of information but I feel like you can be trusted." He pushed his circle glasses further up the bridge of his nose. With grey hair and a tweed blazer, the man in front of me didn't seem like the type to be involved in things like this.

"Call the number on the card. I can't guaranty that she will help you but she's the best when I comes to situations like this. Tell her Mr Grey sent you, it might help persuade her." With that he got up from the table and left, leaving me sitting alone in the deserted cafe.

I looked down at the number written in red on the creased business card. Pulling out my phone, I started to dial.


	2. Chapter 1

**This is really short and I'm not entirely happy with it but I wanted to get something posted because its been a while since I updated this. Please tell me what you think in the reviews, I think your opinions are really helpful in the starting stages. Thank you.**

* * *

My fingers loosened and the phone nearly slipped from my hand; I couldn't believe what I had just heard.

After years of being paid to illegally hack my way into things, I liked to say that nothing really surprised me anymore. I never got shocked when people asked me to help them. I never though twice when people told me what I had to do. I never bothered questioning anyone's motive. Until now. I regained my composure and lifted the phone back to my ear.

"You're telling me you're a Benedict?" I narrowed my eyes. This was weird and in my line of work, weird always a bad thing.

"Yes, and I need your help." I smirked at his voice; he sounded nervous. The logical side of me knew this was probably a trap but the illogical side, no matter how small, just wouldn't give up the opportunity to mess around with a potential Benedict.

"I don't see how I could possibly help you. Maybe you should try being a tad more specific." My voice was sickly sweet and probably contrasted terribly with the smirk that tugged at my lips.

"You know what I mean." I didn't reply, I wasn't about to make this easy for him. He lowered his voice before he continued. "I need you to look into something for me."

"Now why do I get the feeling you're suggesting something illegal? Didn't mommy and daddy ever teach you about morals?"

"Are you going to help me or not?!" His voice was loud down the phone. It was clear that comment had struck a nerve but now he wasn't the only one that was pissed. My smirk turned into a sneer instantly.

"Let me make something clear for you. You don't get to make the decisions. Question me one more time an the repercussions won't be pretty." There was silence on the other end of the phone.

"Now tell me, where did you get my number?" I snarled, hating the thought of a Benedict knowing how to contact me. Now I'd have to get another phone.

"I got it from Mr Grey." I was surprised for the second time today. It wasn't uncommon for Grey to give out my number, in fact a number of my customers were told about me through him. The strange thing was Grey giving my number to a Benedict. He knew I hated the Net, so I was intrigued to say the least. I pulled a notebook and pen from the table beside me; I'd probably regret this but I couldn't help myself, it was like being offered the perfect opportunity on a silver platter.

"Where are you?"

"What? Why do you need to know that?" He sounded confused but mostly nervous. I guess it wasn't often he got asked for his address by criminals.

"Either you tell me the address or you never hear from me again." He quickly reeled off the information and I hung up, holding back the urge to jump straight in a cab and instead settling for a more sensible option.

I pulled my laptop towards me and opened it. I had a lot of investigating to do.


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 is here...**

* * *

The cab pulled up outside a block of apartments and I got out, paying the driver and not bothering to get the change. It had taken me a while to get here and the long journey had gotten on my nerves. I always got cranky when I had to stay in a small space for a long time; two trains, a bus and a cab had pushed me to the edge of my limits.

I looked up at the building in question, it wasn't extravagant but it wasn't unmanaged; it was average - the perfect place for a savant wishing to stay hidden. I never knew wether to like that or not, the fact we had to hide, it seemed unjust for us to not be allowed to be ourselves purely because we were born a certain way. On the other hand, it was kind of nice being unknown, being a part of something that was secretive and special. I shook off the thoughts and got back to the job at hand, my thoughts had the tendency to run away from me if I didn't keep them under close control.

Making my way to the main door, I had punched the code into the lock in under 30 seconds. It was simply really, there were only four numbers that were worn out, all I had I do was figure out the order.

I slipped inside and took the stairs two at a time. Although I was still unsure wether I was awaiting certain doom or not, I couldn't keep the bounce out of my step when I thought of pissing off the savant net. They would hate knowing that someone had gotten past their defences and I would love every minute of it. Every glorious minute. There was a grin on my face when I reached his door. 22a. I had arrived.

I knocked on the door and tried to calm myself as I heard him approach. I don't know what came over me but as soon as the door handle turned, I changed. I was going to play a little game with my good friend Mr Benedict.

"Hello?" The door opened slightly to reveal a tan face. I couldn't deny he was good looking, he really was, almost unfairly so. I wasn't surprised, however, after a quick search of the Benedict background earlier, I had come to the conclusion that this family had somehow had the fortune of being blessed with an incredible amount of good looks.

From the looks of the man in front of me - dark hair shot through with blond, deep hazel eyes, and a air of intelligence - I was guessing I had the immense pleasure of meeting the one and only, Uriel Benedict - degree in forensic science and all round nice guy. Ugh.

"Hi!" My voice was bright and cheery, an exact copy of the girls I had seen on the train, flipping their hair like it was nobody business. "I'm new to the area and I got a little bit lost, I was just wondering if I could use your phone to call my parents. I let mine run out of charge like a total idiot."

He looked at me sceptically and cast a glance down the corridor, probably looking to see if anyone was with me. Smart guy. I added a hair flip and a giggle for good measure; it sickened me but it got the job done and I walked through the open door.

Inside the apartment wasn't much different to the outside. It was nothing special. A TV in the corner, magazines piled on the coffee table, and family pictures hung neatly on the wall. It was your typical apartment and it was vey anti-climatic. For a person wanting to hack into the Net, there wasn't any evidence that he had ever done anything like this before.

"Here. Do you know the number?" He handed me a phone and took a seat on the couch. I nodded and then proceeded to press some random buttons. I strolled around the room waiting for nobody to pick up.

"Hi mom! I know I said I'd be there earlier but I got a little lost..." I passed behind where he was sitting and stopped, waiting for the right moment.

"I know. I know. Yes mom." I leaned down quietly so my mouth could level with his ear without him knowing. Oh how fun this was.

"It's just that somebody asked me to hack into the Net and I'd thought I'd pay them a little visit." He jumped at the sound of my voice and quickly got off the couch, turning to face me. I dropped the phone where he had been sitting and let out a laugh at his dazed expression.

"Surprised? I hope so. Now you know how I felt when I got your call. I must admit, I've never had a Benedict call me before." I moved to the front of the sofa and plopped down, making myself comfortable.

"Why are you here?" I had to give him credit, he sounded a lot calmer then he looked.

"Why do you think? You asked for my help and I'm here to see if your worth it." I motioned for him to sit down and he slowly lowered himself onto the coffee table. Even though we were both seated, he was still taller then me, it would had been intimidating if he wasn't wearing a shirt with a cartoon kitten on it. I made a note to ask about that later.

"If I'm worth it? What does that mean?" He sounded slightly offended and I liked it. Nothing pleases me more than pissing off a member of the Net.

"I get a lot of people asking for my help and I can't answer them all. Normally, most don't even get to talk to me but your call was... Intriguing. I decided to give you a chance. Tell me why I should help you. Why I should help a Benedict."

He paused for a moment, no doubt trying to figure out what he was going to say. I didn't want to let slip that it wouldn't matter even if he told me he wanted to do this all for fun, there was no way I was passing this up.

"I want to find someone." That wasn't uncommon and more often then not, was an easy enough job. "My soulfinder." What did he just say?

Every savant had heard the story of soulfinders, it was as common for us as Cinderella or Sleeping Beauty. The perfect match for us was out there somewhere. The only problem was, they were hard to find. Extremely hard to find. Most savants lived their whole lives without finding theirs, so what made this guy think I could succeed at what so many others had failed.

"I'm a hacker, not a miracle worker. Whatever deluded thoughts you have about what I'm capable of, they're wrong. I do numbers and codes, not happily ever afters."

"It's not like that. I know you can't just find her, but you can help me to. My brother's soulfinder is a soulseeker, for some reason, she can't find my soulfinder but she can see that she has a strong connection to the Net. All I'm asking is that you find the information on all of the Net members that could possibly be my soulfinder. I'll do the rest."

This was ridiculous. He sounded so sure in his plan. So sure that he could just do this and be led straight to his soulfinder. I mulled the thought over, I really didn't want to get involved in this kind of crap but I couldn't just give up the best chance I had at hacking into the Net.

"What's in it for me?" He looked puzzled at my question, as if payment was the last thing he had considered when thinking about all this. Seriously?

"Uh, I didn't-"

"So let me get this straight. You want me to put myself at risk by hacking into a multinational organisation to find information on your soulfinder that may or may not even be there, and you haven't even thought about my payment?" His cheeks tinged red and he looked away, choosing to look at the carpet instead. I had made my decision.

"I'm in."


	4. Chapter 3

**Don't forget to leave a review of what you think and let me know if you'd like to see more in Uriel's POV!**

* * *

 **Uriel**

She was in! She was going to help me! She was going to help me... Oh God, what had I done? Had I seriously just hired someone to hack into the Net. To hack into something my family spent their lives protecting. And for what? So I could be selfish and find my soulfinder. I was such an idiot. This was wrong. I have to stop this.

I stood up ready to tell her to leave, ready to tell her it was all a mistake - a stupid, self-centred mistake; but I couldn't do it. I couldn't give up the chance to find her. I had spent my whole life being good, following the rules like I was supposed to, it was about time I was allowed to do something for myself. All I was asking her to do was find information, I wasn't asking her to ruin the Net. I wasn't hurting anybody. I could do this. I would do this.

"You seem to be in deep thought. Care to share?" Her voice dragged me out of my thoughts and I moved my gaze to her.

She had made her self right at home; head resting at one end of the sofa, feet at the other, her belongings piled on the floor beside her. With her wavy blond hair, big brown eyes and small frame, she didn't look like a hacker but she had an eccentric personality and an ego big enough for the both of us.

"Not really." I really didn't want to discuss my private life with her though I suppose there wasn't any point in keeping secrets, she could probably find out my whole life story in under 10 seconds if she really was as good as I had heard.

"Good, I'd prefer it if your problems remained just that - yours." Her voice was cold and I didn't even have to think twice about wether she was telling the truth.

"Then why ask?"

"I was being polite. I heard that's an admirable trait for a roommate." She got off the sofa and picked up her stuff, which only now did I realise was an awfully large amount for someone that was just visiting.

"Which room shall I take?" What? She could not be serious. What on earth had ever given her the idea that she was staying here?

"You're not staying here." I take it back. This girl isn't eccentric, she's downright crazy.

"Of course I am. Unfortunately for me, this job is going to require us to talk, so it will be much easier to do that if we are close by. Plus my house is about 60 miles north of here and I'm not one for commuting." She started to move in the direction of the bedrooms and I had to jump the coffee table to stop her in her tracks.

"There isn't any room for you to stay here." I had hoped to pull off the lie but the way she rolled her eyes proved that I was unsuccessful.

"Give me some credit. I did a full background check on your whole family before coming here. Not only do I know that your parents had some weird fetish for the alphabet, I also know that you live here with your younger brother Will, who just so happens to be out of town for the next couple of weeks." She ducked under my outstretched arm and headed straight for the bedrooms. She paused outside of the doors, trying to figure out which one was Will's.

"It's the one on the right." I sighed, unable to believe what I was doing. She opened the door and walked in dropping her bags by the door and falling on to the bed.

"You're crazy."

"No, what's crazy is a Benedict asking me to hack into the Net. I never thought I'd see the day! Now if you don't mind." She waved her hands in a shooing motion, silently indicating that I should leave the room. I turned around and shut the door with a little more force then needed. Cassie Jane was truly incorrigible and I was going to be forced to put up with her. Perfect.


	5. Chapter 4

**Thank you to all of the people who reviewed! This chapter is for _Out Of Options For Usernames_ , I can't give you bonding right now (though I promise, it is coming soon!) but I can give you a little look into her past. So, here it is...**

 **Bold text = Dream**

* * *

I was surprised at how easily he caved in; I was expecting much more of an argument, maybe even a little bit of shouting but nope. Boy was I wrong. I had somehow come to the conclusion that the Benedict's were badasses but it seems like with a little gentle persuasion, you can have them doing your bidding in no time. I'd have to remember that.

I got up off the bed reluctantly and reached for my things, tipping them out into a pile on the bed. It was strange being in somebody else's room and the thought of rummaging in his draws for space to put my clothing didn't appeal to me in the slightest. I decided instead to neatly stack it in a corner along with my phone, charger, and stack of notepads. Even though the method was outdated, I liked to do most of my work on paper. It made it easier for me to plan what I was going to do and also allowed me to fill the margins with doodles when I was met with a particularly bad case of brain block.

I pulled the last bag towards me checking that everything was still there; laptops, memory cards, cameras and microphones, everything I would need to get the job done. Closing the bag, I pushed it under the bed, where it would hopefully be safe from prying eyes. Not that I'd mind that, having someone sneak through my stuff would allow me the perfect opportunity to release some energy - in the form of violence of course, there was nothing quite like punching someone in the face to get your blood pumping in the morning.

Glancing at the clock, I sighed when I realised it wasn't even 9pm yet. I had a lot of work to do and a tonne of questions to ask him by my body ached from the long journey and my mind groaned in protest at even the slightest idea of work.

Deciding to put it all of till tomorrow, I fell onto the bed and crawled under the sheets; they were crisp and fresh and a welcome relief from today's events. With a flick if my wrist, the lights went off and I was plunged darkness and then sleep.

* * *

 **"Cassie, honey, stay away from the windows." My moms voice echoed around the near empty hotel room and I complied, jumping down from the window seat and walking over to join her on the bed.**

 **"When can we go outside mom? Everything's covered in snow! Jimmy Carlton wouldn't let me make a snowman at school 'cause he said I'd mess it up, so I have to make a really big one to show him I can do it!" Mom smiled and pulled me closer to her, using her hair to tickle my neck and causing my to burst out in giggles.**

 **"Soon, sweetheart. We just have to stay here a little longer until the people are gone." Her smile faded and so did mine.**

 **"Why are they looking for us mom? I don't want them to. I want to go home."**

 **"So do I but I'm gonna get some help, okay? We're gonna be fine and then we can make that snowman." She wrapped her arms around me and I buried my face in her neck, breathing in her flowery perfume.**

 **"Promise?"**

 **"Promise."**

The scene melted away. I knew what was coming next but I couldn't stop it. I never could.

 **"Cassie run!" My hand was wrapped in hers and I was being pulled along, feet barely being able to keep up as we ran through the thick snow. I was out of breath but I couldn't stop. Mom says we need to keep going. We have to keep going. I glanced behind, wanting to know what had scared my mom but saw nothing; the path behind us was empty.**

 **"Mom, nobody there. They're gone." I panted out, it was hard to talk when my lungs felt like they were on fire. Mom look behind her and slowed to a stop, frantically turning in circles to check every direction was clear. Seeing that we were alone, she kneeled down, eyes level with mine.**

 **"Listen to me, Cassie. I need you to go. Go now, okay? I'll make sure you have a chance to run and you have to go." Her voice was croaky and tears were falling down her cheeks.**

 **"I don't want to go. Come with me mom. I can't go on my own." My vision was getting blurry but the tears barely had a chance to fall before my mom brushed them away.**

 **"You have to be strong, baby. You have to run okay, can you do that for me?" I nodded. I had to make her proud. Had to show her I could do it.**

 **"Good girl!" She pulled me into a hug and kissed my hair like she always did before she had to go somewhere. "Now on three you have to go." She let me go and stood up, turning so I was behind her.**

 **"One." I grabbed onto her, sobbing as my hands gripped at her legs.**

 **"Two." She prized away my fingers, squeezing my hands in reassurance before letting to.**

 **"Thre-" A bang echoed through the night and my hands flew to my ears at the loudness of it. I didn't know what it was.**

 **"Mom. Mommy what was that?" I looked up at her but she didn't reply. She swayed on her feet before slowly falling forward, landing face down in the snow.**

 **"Mommy. Mommy!" She didn't answer. She didn't move. I grabbed her arms, her legs, trying to get her to wake up. The snow around her was slowly turning red. Blood red. It dawned on me then what had happened. Run. Mommy wanted me to run.**

 **So I ran.**

* * *

I woke up; head pounding, heartbeat racing, clothes clinging to the me from the sweat. Struggling to catch my breath, I fumbled around for something. Anything that would tell me it was just a nightmare. The sheets were soft under my fingertips and the coolness of the fabric calmed me down.

Flicking on the bedside light, I squinted at the clock. 2:47. There was no way I was going back to sleep. It would only start again. The same thing replaying over and over in my mind.

Shielding my eyes with my arm, I flopped back down on the mattress. It had been weeks since the last one. Being so close to a Benedict must have brought it on. I was finally starting to think it was over. It is over for her. Bile rose in my throat at the thought and I quickly stumbled out of bed and into the hallway. Throwing open the door closest to mine, I was relieved to find myself in the bathroom and ran to the toilet just in time to throw up.

I don't know how long I sat there, but when I had finished my throat burned and I was gasping for air. Flushing the toilet, I stood on shaky legs and made my way to the sink. The reflection in the mirror told me I was in a bad state but I couldn't bring my self to care. I quickly splashed water on my face and washed out my mouth, regretting not bringing my toothbrush in here earlier.

I hated this. I hated it and I couldn't stop it. Not back then and not now. Sinking to the floor, I curled up on the cold tiles and closed my eyes. I had to find a way to stop it. I had to.

* * *

 **Don't forget to review!**


	6. Chapter 5

The next morning I woke up with a pounding headache and the feeling that I had been run over by multiple garbage trucks. Letting out a groan, I tried to move out of the light, shifting in my spot and pushing my face harder against the cool tiles. Cool tiles?

My eyes flew open and I jolted up, banging my head on what, after further inspection, turned out to be the underside of the sink with a loud thud. What the hell was I doing in the bathroom? I shifted once more to rest my head on my knees, trying to avoid the rhythmic thudding against my skull and instead figure out how I had wound up here.

The memories of last night slowly started to return and I let out a sigh. The dreams were back. That was all I needed. Running my tongue over my cracked lips, I realised that sooner or later I would have to get up; the idea of moving wasn't exactly pleasant, especially when even the smallest movements sent my brain swirling like a slushie. A slushie. I could really use one of them right now. My throat was raw and dry and and a cold drink was exactly what I needed.

Placing my hands against the tiles I pushed myself upwards, swaying on my feet but managing to steady myself against the sink. Not a second later, the bathroom door swung open, causing me to flinch at the noise.

"Crap! I didn't know you were here." He went to close the door but I stopped him with a hand. His eyes traveled to my face and he furrowed his brow; I was guessing that I wasn't really a pleasant sight right now.

"Could you get me a drink?" My voice was croaky but I managed to string together a mildly coherent sentence. Uriel didn't move, he stayed in the doorway, eyes moving methodically over my face. I waited a few more seconds but he stayed still. I couldn't believe what I was about to do.

"Please." My voice sounded needy but I couldn't help it, my body felt like I was about to shut down; a few manners, even if they were begrudgingly used, surely wouldn't hurt in this situation. He moved his eyes back towards mine for a split second before turning and leaving me alone in the bathroom.

I waited only seconds for his return but it felt like hours to my aching body. My legs were starting to shake from the pressure and I quickly dropped down onto the side of the bath. When he came back, he was carrying a glass of ice water and handed it over. I gulped it down quickly, relishing the relief it brought to my throat and the coolness it filled my head with. Handing back the empty glass, I wiped a hand across my mouth.

"You want more?" His voice sounded concerned but I couldn't see any evidence of it on his face, he was in business mode - locked and loaded.

"No." I closed my eyes, a welcome relief from the bright light that flooded the bathroom.

"What happened to you?" I didn't need to see him to know that he was taking in my rumpled clothes and messy hair that probably both had reasonable amounts of puke on. Attractive.

"Nightmare, but I'm fine now."

"If this is what fine is, I'd hate to see you when you weren't." I let out a huff but I wasn't sure if it was in amusement or anger. I wasn't really sure of anything right now. Well, maybe one thing.

"I need a shower." The thought of standing under a stream of hot water was extremely pleasing. It always worked best at sorting out my mind.

"Are you sure your okay to be alone?" I opened my eyes only to narrow them at him.

"Just what are you suggesting, Benedict?" His mouth dropped open and heat rushed to his face, turning his cheeks pink.

"T-that wasn't what I was th-"

"I get it. Now if you don't mind." I pointed to the door and he quickly got up, scrambling out of the room and closing the door behind him. I allowed a small smile to form on my lips, but only for a second, then it was gone. I turned on the shower and pulled off my dirty clothes as quickly as my sore body would allow. Stepping under the water, I washed away all memories of last night.

* * *

Although the shower did a great job at washing away the grime from last night, it did nothing for the bad mood that was wrapping around me like a blanket. I was angry that the dreams were back, angry at myself for believing they would ever stop but most of all, angry at the person who had caused them to start again - Uriel Benedict.

I left my room in fresh clothes, laptop tucked under my arm, ready to get to work. The quicker I got this done, the quicker I could leave this god forsaken place. Uriel was sitting on the sofa, watching some sort of crappy reality show that he switched off when I entered.

"Are you done with the shower?" I stared at him, with a blank expression. This guy was seriously stupid.

"Does it look like I'm still using it?" I bit out. I hated stupidity on a regular day - today I had exactly zero tolerance. He looked taken aback for a second but the a small smile formed on the corner of his lips. He was smiling? What gave him the right to smile when I had just been through a truckload of crap because of him?

"I guess I'll go take a shower then." He got up from his seat and headed towards the bathroom, leaving a wide space between us as he passed by. Smart guy.

"No."

"No? No what?" I couldn't see his face but by the sound of his voice, he was clearly confused. I took a deep breath, no matter how much I wanted to punch some sense into him, it probably wouldn't get me very far.

"You're not going in the shower." With that I turned, grabbing his wrist and dragging him over to the kitchen table. As soon as we got there, I let go and opened up my laptop, taking a seat and gesturing for him to do the same.

"You have access to the Net via computer, right?" I opened a new tab and pushed the laptop over to him "I need you to pull up the website." He hesitated for a moment before obliging, typing in an address and then giving me back the laptop.

"What are you going to do?" I let out a frustrated sigh, not even bothering to look at him.

"I'm going to do what you asked me to do. I'm going to hack into the Net."

"Are you sure you can do this? The Net security is no joke, you won't be able to easily hack it." Oh hell no. My eyes snapped to his and my hands clenched to fists against the keyboard.

"What did you just say?" My voice was cold but he didn't seem to register it. He clearly didn't understand what he had just done.

"I said are you sure yo-"

"Who the hell do you think you are?!" He flinched at my voice and I enjoyed it. This moron needed to be taught a valuable lesson.

"I- I don't-"

"You know what I don't understand? You ask me to come here, you ask me to put myself on the line and I agreed. I agreed to do it. And for what? So you can find your stupid soulfinder and live a happy life? How the hell is that fair? Why should you get to do that when nobody else does?! But I still said yes. I still said I would help you. Now your asking me if I can do my job properly?"

"Just calm down, I didn't mean it like that."

That was the final straw. I stood up, knocking my chair backwards from the force. Storming around the table, I grabbed him by the collar, pulling him out of his chair and pushing him against the counter. He was a good deal taller than me but that didn't bother me; he might be taller but I knew exactly how to hurt him it if came down to it.

"Listen carefully, Benedict, 'cause this is the only time i'll say this." I leaned in closer, our faces only inches apart. "If you ever tell me to calm down or question my abilities again, I will make your life a living hell and I will enjoy every second of it. Do you understand?"

He stared back at me, eyes not moving from mine. When I was this close, I could fully appreciate how amazing his eyes were; hazel mixed with blue and green and littered with gold flecks - like the ocean on a sunny day. If I was an idiot, I might even call them beautiful, call him beautiful, but I wasn't.

I let a smirk grow on my lips before dropping my hand and straitening out his shirt. He furrowed his eyebrows at my behaviour and I couldn't blame him - at his throat one minute, helpful the next - but that was just how I was. I was never mad for long and a good threat always put me in a cheerful mood.

"Now that we've got that sorted, how about I get started. I've got a lot to do and didn't you say you wanted to take a shower?" I walked back over to my chair, standing it back upright before plopping down and getting comfortable. I really did have a lot of work to do. Pulling the laptop toward me, I got started, easy falling into the rhythm of typing.

"You're crazy." I slowly raised my eyes from the keyboard, not bothering to stop typing as I gave my reply.

"All the best people are."


End file.
